


On The Road

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Dean Winchester, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Road Trips, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean doesn't like you but his body tells him otherwise.This is the start of a six(?) part drabble/fic series created for @spnkinkbingo on tumblrChapter 1: TeasingChapter 2: EdgingChapter 3: Road HeadChapter 4: CunnilingusChapter 5: Rough SexChapter 6: Hand Cuffs





	1. Teasing

“Hello, boys.” She chirped as she slid in the booth in the far corner, next to Dean.

“Hey.” Sam said, a weak smile on his face. He was exhausted, she could see.

Dean didn’t utter a word, he just scooched a bit further away, to make room for her.

“Any luck last night?” She asked Sam, showing off her brightest smile.

“What do you want, bitch?” Dean muttered under his breath.

“Oh c’mon, Dean. I’m nice now. I told you guys last time that I’m on your side. Don’t you trust me? Sam does!” She chirped and Sam returned her smile. She really did change. She changed from an evil witch to a lesser evil one. But yeah, Dean was right, she might still be a bitch and she loves to rail Dean up. She never knew how much fun it would be to help the brothers out while teasing Dean. They have never had sex, yet. But she’s curious to know how long it’ll take until Dean will crumble.

Sam began to tell her about last night’s hunt and she smiled at him, her eyes only trained on Sam while she listened carefully. Every now and then she’ll throw in her two cents and throw her head back laughing. That’s just how she was, a real multi tasker. Dean’s expression was not readable. He stared blankly at Sam while he grumbled something incoherently, which earned an apologetic glare from Sam every now and then.

What Sam doesn’t know is that all the while, her hand was on Dean’s thigh. Her fingertips trailing up and down, brushing against his jeans ever so softly. The touch made Dean’s hair stand up at the back of his neck.

Dean tried his best to ignore her. Sure he could tell her to stop but he didn’t want to make a scene in front of Sam. Especially not when Sam has been telling him to stop doubting her and to  _‘start liking her for god’s sake’_. Right now, he’s trying to concentrate. Thinking about football and crocodiles. Just anything that would make his dick swell in his jeans. Of course it wouldn’t work. His dick always betrays him when it comes to her.

“Right, Dean?” She asked him, jolting him back to reality.

“What..oh, yes, right.” He raised an eyebrow at Sam as he saw him frown.

“Dean, pay attention, will ya.” Sam tsked and began to ask her some questions which she happily answered, while her fingers are drawing circles on Dean’s crotch.

_Global warming. That’s it. That’s a thing no one’s happy about. Flying! Dean hates flying_. Nope, not working. Dean was thinking about all the unpleasant things he had in mind but nothing worked. His cock was straining hard against the fly of his jeans and was pulsing, begging for him to be released.

It was as if she could read his mind. Maybe she could? Dean could never be sure with those witches. Her fingers are toying with the fly, slowly pulling them down and Dean let out a low growl when her skin touched his dick through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

“Alright, need the bathroom and then we can go catch some sleep, Dean.” Sam said and was out of his seat, not really waiting for an answer from Dean.

As soon as Sam disappeared around the corner, Dean turned to face her, but he didn’t push her hand away. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. It felt too good. “Stop it.” He bit down on his bottom lip.

She cleaned closer to him, her breathing steady next to his ear. Her tongue licked on the outer shell. She opened up the belt and button on his jeans, her fingers digging into his boxers and found his aching cock.

“Do you really want me to stop, Dean?” She smiled against his ear and he could do nothing else than to lean into her, all the fight that was left was drained out of him. All the energy he had was balled in his cock which was receiving a fucking good massage.

But then she stopped, her fingers were still cupping his dick but she was still. “I stopped, like you said I should.” She grinned at him, her lips licking away at her lips while she said it. It drove him crazy.

Dean was chasing after the touch. His dick aching for release as he bucked his hips and started to slowly fuck into her hand.

“Ah, so I should stop but you won’t? Not fair, Dean. Not fair.” She giggled and started to squeeze on his cock.

“Ahhh.” Dean groaned soft and low. It felt so fucking good.

Before Dean could speed up his pace, Sam returned to the booth. “Guys, Bobby called. We should check out something a couple of miles away but I need to grab a book at the library first. So why don’t you ride with her and I’ll meet you there.” Sam said, pulling out a couple of bills and threw in on the table.

“Why is she coming?” Dean began to protest.

“Bobby wants her to see it.” Sam said walking out of the door.

“C’mon Dean! This will be fun!” She slid out of the booth, her skirt hiked up Dean could almost see her underwear. This ride will surely be the death of him.

 

 


	2. Edging

She walked with Dean to his ride. When they rounded up the corner to the parking lot, she spotted her and almost couldn’t contain herself. She was pretty excited to be riding in Baby. It would be her first time. Dean walked to the driver’s side and got in, slamming the door extra hard.

She stood there, and he looked at her from the inside. “Don’t you want to get in?”

Oh, of course she wants to. She just needs to admire her a little and one could think that Dean of all people, should know that. Maybe she could see a faint grin tugging at the corner of his lips but maybe it was just the moonlight shining through the clouds above. She couldn’t tell.

“A real gentleman, aren’t you?” She’s not really surprised at it but still she hoped that maybe Dean would let his soft side shine but guess he’s still mad about before. She walked around to the other side and got in. Honestly, she didn’t expect him to hold the door open for her but god, it’s so much fun to rile him up.

Dean revved up the engine and she could feel Baby purring to life under her, sending vibrations throughout her body. God, this was really a nice ride and she could imagine why Dean loves her so much.

After a couple of miles she stole a glance at Dean. His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel a little too tight; his face tense and grumpy.

“What’s wrong?” She asked but she already knew the answer. Poor boy. The bulge in his pants was still going strong, probably straining against the fly and every now and then, she shifted in his seat.

“Oh, you know, alright.” He grumbled angrily, his eyes fixed on the street before him.

She grinned and turned herself around, her upper body facing him. “Are you still hard, Deano? Do you want me to make it better?” Teasing him, she patted his boner through his pants softly. Her fingertips trailed a line along his zipper as she bit down on her lips and she could see that Dean suppressed a growl.

“But you know what? I should take care of myself first.” She sat back on her side and hiked up her skirt, her bare ass touched the leather. She pulled the front of her string underwear, which was damp, to the side, baring her clit.

“Guess, it’s my own fault. I thought I could tease you but I end up soaking myself. Oops?” Dean couldn’t help but to steal a glance and he almost chocked when he saw the wetness glistening under the lights of the street lamps as they drive under them. She began to rub away at her wetness. Drawing circles on her swollen bud that was pulsing so hard, she could hear it in her ears.

“Mmmh.. so so good.” Throwing her head back, she began to caress her body with her free hand, until it reached her boobs and she squeezed hard, giving her the friction she needed.

“Stop it.” Dean growled low, his eyes travelling back and forth between her and the street in front of him.

She didn’t know if it was an order or a plea. The sound came out more like a whine.

“Or what, Dean?” She grinned and damn he was really torn. He wanted to shut her up, he really did. Stuff that filthy mouth of hers. But he also really enjoyed the show.

“Do you want to feel it, Dean?” She said huskily. That’s how she sounded when she’s aroused and Dean thinks his dick just got a bit harder upon hearing it.

She held out the fingers that were drenched with her juice to his face and at first he thought that she wanted to poke him with it and he didn’t know what to do. But then she urged him on.

“You want a taste first?” The fingers now only inches from his mouth and he could smell her arousal. The smell of her musk was intoxicating sweet. Dean stuck out his tongue and licked at her fingers, tasting them, letting out a groan when her fingers touched his tongue. At the moment it seemed like his tongue had a direct line to his cock and he didn’t know how it could happen but his dick just got even harder. He wrapped his lips around her digits and sucked hard at it and hell, if that was not a sight to behold. She could come right here right now and she bit down on her bottom lip, preventing herself from reaching her climax before the fun had begun.

“C’mon, feel it.” She said, and took his right hand from the steering wheel. He didn’t even know that he gripped at it so hard. He could feel his muscle relaxing when she pulled his hand away and lead it to her core.

“Fuck.” He muttered and bit down on his bottom lip upon feeling the slick on her clit. She was so wet that his middle finger was sliding right in, even though he only wanted to rub at her clit. Her pussy sucked his finger in and god, he never wanted it to spit it out. But then she guided him out of her.

“All because of you, Dean.” She guided him, circling her clit with his hands and touched herself with him at the places that felt really good. She moaned and threw her head back, closing her eyes. “Just like that, Dean.”

If that doesn’t feel good, she didn’t know what would. Her tiny hand tight on his calloused once, guiding it to and fro, letting his fingertips brush against her bud before they again, are swallowed by her pussy. She could feel herself getting wetter by the minute and hoped that Dean wouldn’t mind a wet seat.

“Use me.” He said, licking his lips. He couldn’t believe he just said that. Again, he was more in this game with his dick than his brain. He hoped she would do as he begged. Before he would change his mind.

“Sorry what?” She asked him, not sure if she heard him right and if she really did, she hoped that he meant it because that’s going to be so fucking awesome.

“Use my fingers. I want you to, damnit. Do it before I change my mind.” He still looked at her grumpily and she almost burst out laughing because he looked so adorable.

She smiled a wide smile before she slid a little closer to him. She was still sitting, eyes staring out on the road occasionally, while she guided his hand in and out of her.

Dean could feel her slick coat his fingers and running down into the palm on his hand. Fuck, he starts to enjoy this, too.

The whimpers she let out was music to his ears and he could feel her walls clenching around his digits as she guided him, pumping him harder against her sex and oh fuck, that “o” shape on her sweet mouth. He could feel her clenching and like that, he decided that it’s his turn to tease.

“Shit, Dean!” She called out and he pulled his hand away as fast as he could. She looked over to him and he couldn’t help but let out a mean chuckle.

“Oh sweetheart, two can play that game.” He winked before he reached over again and start touching her and as easy as that, she melted against his touch, easy like butter.

When he denied her climax again for the third time, he could feel that her pussy was radiating so much heat. It wouldn’t be long then he wouldn’t even have to touch her for her to cum.

“Fuck, Dean. Let me!” It was her turn to beg. Sure, she knows she could still finish the job herself but her body got used to him already, it wouldn’t feel the same and damn it felt too good to do it on her own.

“Nice to see you beg for a change, sweetheart.” A shit eating grin on his face as he pulled his fingers away from her for the fourth time.

“Let me cum or I’ll end you, jerk!” Her teeth are clenched and if looks could kill, Dean would be rotting in hell.

“You’ll come soon enough, bitch!” He scolded and this time? This time, he didn’t put his hand back to the place where he too, felt most familiar and comfortable but instead, he gripped at the steering wheel and pulled to the side of the road.

They long left the street lamps behind them and the only source of light was the moonlight occasionally shining through the clouds above them. He decided that Sam would understand when they turn up a little bit later. After all, he took her with him, like Sam wanted to. That’s more than enough because Sam knows how much he hated her. He decided, that he’s going to teach her a lesson and damn, he’s so excited his dick is straining hard against his denim.


	3. Road Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written in Dean's POV

“You’ll come soon enough, bitch!” As soon as the words left my lips, I immediately regretted them. I mean, why did I say that? I didn’t even know where this leads. All I knew was, that I’d like to bury my fingers right back into her warmth but I’ve got to hold myself back. I can’t let the façade that I built up come breaking down. Not in front of her. Not now.

I want to keep her thinking that I hate her guts. It might have been true many moons ago. I did hate her but I too could see that she has changed. Now it’s more like, I don’t really want to be around her because I’m afraid that I won’t be able to hold myself back.

Hell, I even dreamt of her and it wasn’t just one of those innocent romcom, holding hand kind of dream. I was full on naked and she.. well, she was too. _  
S h i t_ , I’m drooling when I think back to the dream I just had last night. And now she’s sitting here next to me and is teasing me again. And hell, I can’t say that it’s a bad thing. She smells great and tastes even better. 

_D a m n i t_!

I could see the disappointment in her eyes when I pulled back and the pout on her lips was to die for. Too cute, I can not even describe. God, I want to kiss it away. Maybe when we reach our destination, I will pull her towards me, devouring her sweet lips and leave her high and dry. That way, I may get a sequel to our little naughty episode. _I can’t wait._

“Not nice, Deano. Not nice.” She slowly shook her head and tsked me, as she pulled her underwear back to its place, covering her smooth pussy and now I had to swallow down the drool that had accumulated. If she knew how much power she has over me. I must never let her know.

I try to keep my eyes fixed on the street and ignore her. She thinks that I won’t see the side eyes she is sending me. It wasn’t long until her pout made room for a grin and I am wondering what is going on. I must admit that I might be a bit scared even. This woman certainly is trouble and I can’t read her.

_Oh, no_. Her hands are coming over. She does this little thing with her fingers, as if they are walking towards me on the seat, invading my space. _Fuck_ , they creep up my thighs. _No no no. Easy now, Dean. Just breathe_. I’m driving for fuck’s sake. For a second, the car swerved and I had to clear my throat.

“Tease.” She whispered softly with her sexy voice and if that doesn’t send a wave right through to my cock.

“It takes one to know one.” I grumbled through gritted teeth, as she rubbed up and down my thighs.

“Your mouth says you hate me but your body tells me differently, Dean.” My name came off her lips like a warm breeze on a hot summer day. What I would give to hear her moan it when she climaxes.

_H o l y  s h i t_ , she is palming my cock through my denim and fuck, that little bastard twitches against her touch. I had to close my eyes briefly at the contact. Shit, what do I do now?

“Ah..eyes on the street, Casanova. Wouldn’t wanna crash your sweet ride, do we?” She taunts me and now I really want to shut up her hole. Bonus if I can shut up both her hole.

_C’mon Dean, concentrate!_

Her fingers are fidgeting on my belt buckle. I looked at her angrily and was frozen for a moment. I want her to stop but also I want her to keep on going? What the hell is wrong with me?

And how could she unbuckle my belt so fast with just one hand? That girl’s got skills I don’t even dare to think of. _No, we don’t go there. You don’t want to go there._

Her fingers are toying with the zip of my pants. _Oh, well, we’re going there, ain’t we?_

She opened up my fly and now her palm is flat against my hard cock. She trails her fingers on the damp spot on my underwear. All the while, her eyes are fixed on me and I could feel a shit eating grin on her face.

“Is it ok for you, Dean?” She asked. _How dare she?_ As her fingers are slipping under the waistband of his boxer shorts and began to crawl at the little curls of hair I had there. Fuck, if that’s not ok then I’d be lying.

“Dean?” She asked again, fingers inching closer to my cock.

I bit down on my bottom lip and it was like, for a moment, I’ve forgotten everything - my name included.

“Huh? Oh..uhm…yeah.” I said, my lips tight against each other, as if I didn’t want the words to skip my mouth. But who am I kidding.

“Good.” She had a bright smile on her face and it lit up the car.  “A little help here?” She was pulling down my pants and underwear on one side and needed me to lift my ass to get it past and what do I do? Of course I help her, _god, get a grip Dean!_

She pulled them down past my ass and then.. _fudging fuck!_ Her finger was touching my slit and the pre cum just keeps on leaking. She grinned at me and I try to concentrate on the road but it’s so fucking hard, literally. She dipped the tip of her index finger into the liquid and spread it around the tip of my cock, coaxing groans from deep down of my throat.

Then she spit into her hand, making them wet and start to stroke my dick with it? I was thinking that it felt like heaven but then I didn’t know what she was about to do next. She bent down, her warm breathing hits the tip of my cock and before I could even protest – not that I would – she kissed the tip and then her tongue was circling it, licking away at the sensitive string.

_Fucking hell, if I’d crash and burn, at least I’d die happy._

“So big, Dean.” She moaned as she spread little kisses along my shaft. If that didn’t add fuel my ego. She shifted and braced herself on her knees, pushing her ass up so I could see. “Tastes so good, too.” And then, just like that, she swallowed me whole and I could feel the tip of my cock tickling the back of her throat.

The choking noise she made could make porn stars run for their money and fuck, I don’t think I’ll get out of this alive. I placed my right hand on her head, my fingertips entwine themselves in her hair and I was holding her tight, pushing her down softly.

She seems to like it because the noises don’t cease. She just kept on bobbing on my cock, deeper each time and shit it was so slippery. Her spit was everywhere and it made my dick wetter, the feeling was unreal.

I took my chance and began to buckle my hips every time she went down on me. Meeting with her mouth in a steady rhythm. My hand had left her head and I trailed my fingers along her back until they hit down onto her bottom. She yelped with my dick in her mouth and fuck, I hit her two more times just to feel the great sensation.

My hands travel further down her bottom, pulled her soaked string aside and then my fingers plunged into the depths of her warm pussy. It was so slippery and wet, it makes me groan out loud and close my eyes for a second.

Shit, I’m still driving. _Why am I still driving?_ I looked out for the next best place I can stop.

Meanwhile she was still blowing me, her tongue almost hitting my balls when she pressed her nose against my pelvis. And then when she moved up my shaft, she backed up, fucking right into my finger. That filthy little thing.

“Stop. No.” I bit my bottom lip and she stopped when she heard me and came up for air. The saliva around her mouth and the tears streaming from her eyes; if this is not something I would want to take a picture of and hang it in my dull bunker room. Hell, I’d even put it as my lock screen. I want to keep the memory forever.

“You don’t want me to blow in your throat, sweetheart. Not when we just started.” I brought the car to a halt and I saw her brushing away the saliva with the back of her hand, smearing her lipstick across her face.

“Just started?” She sounded so excited. Bless her heart. I hope I can live up to the expectation because she exceeded mine.

 


	4. Cunnilingus

“What do you wanna do now, big boy?” You grinned and put your panties back into place as Dean stopped on the side of the road.

“Right now? I wanna stuff your fucking mouth.” He tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. _As if it would help._ You still feel that he’s debating with himself whether he should do what he wants – hell, what he needs – to do.

“C’mon, Dean. Don’t you want me to make you feel better? Let us bury our hatchets. You don’t have to like someone to want someone… I know how much you want to have a taste of that pussy. I can feel, how you want me.” The last sentence came out a husky moan and you reached over to trail your fingertips along his arms, for the effect. You could see that it works. His tongue licked at his bottom lip before he bit down on it hard, almost drawing blood.

_Poor boy_. You can’t help but wondering if he’s a good kisser. There’s no doubt that he has the perfect lips for it. Also you’ve heard from others that he’s the best they ever had and they are still heart broken that he didn’t want them back. You won’t let yourself go down that road. No, you won’t let Mr magic fingers get under your skin but who are you to deny yourself a steamy sex session? It has been way too long.

“Oh, you have no idea, sweetheart.” He said and before you knew it, his mouth was on yours. His tongue explores the depths of your mouth and trails along your teeth and fuck, if he wasn’t a good kisser. You couldn’t do anything else then let him take you, letting him drink you alive. All the stories about him had been right until now and you can’t wait for what’s to come.

He sucked in your tongue before he let it out to do the same thing again while he breathes hotly into your mouth, teeth nibbling cautiously on at your lips. The kiss was all sloppy, hungry and wild. All tongue and teeth and damn you never want to stop doing just that. Dean kisses you like he means it and you loved every second of this.

“Fuck, Dean.” You panted breathlessly, when he left your mouth and kissed a wet trail down your neck and you’re sure that he’ll just sucked in a hickey. _As if you care._

“Not yet, bitch.” He growled as he opened up the door on his side and stepped out, dragging you along while he was still kissing you with determination until you had to part and you let out a whimper of disappointment.

Dean then grabbed your ankles, making you fall on your back with a yelp. He pulled you along the seat until your ass was dangling from the edge and held your legs up. Dean pushed them as far back as your body would allow and it was a damn good thing that you were bendy.

He bent in, his hot body hovering over yours as he kisses down on you again with his swollen lips, red from kissing just a bit too rough and hard. You whimpered as his plum lips left yours again to travel down your body, his lips just ghosting over your breasts and stomach until he reaches your sensitive area.

“Go get it boy.” You panted breathlessly and god, you needed it, anticipating the first time his tongue will touch your pulsing cunt.

“Shut up, will you?” He snarled at you, baring his teeth before he leveled his face to your pussy, still covered by your panties.

Dean flattened his tongue against your covered sex, licking a strip across your panties and you squirm under him. There was still one layer of clothing that you wished wasn’t there and god, if it didn’t drive you crazy.

“You soaked your panties, sweetheart. I can taste you through the lace. So fucking wet.” He looked up at you and it was such a beautiful sight. Dean looked so good coated in pussy juice. He should wear that look more often. _Bonus if that juice was yours._

He began to devour your pussy through the thin fabric, sucking in the panties, drawing the juice from it before he let it go and flattened his tongue against it again.

“Hold your legs up for me.” It was a mix between a plea and a command and you did what you were told. Your hands grabbed at your shoes and holding it back just above your head.

Dean pushed your panties to the side as he continued to lap at your bare cunt, coaxing animalistic moans from you; french kissing your lower lips like he means it.

His tongue flickered against your bud as he probed at your entrance with his slick fingers. Before you could even moan again, his fingers slipped in.

“Fucking wet.” He hissed and began to pump his fingers in and out of you, curving them just right to hit your sweet spot.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum.” You warned him and looked down, just to be met by his hungry green eyes.

“Good. Cum for me, baby.” He said it in his sexy voice as his one hand was still pumping you. He then uses the other hand to draw circles on your bud, applying just the right amount of it on your sensitive sex. You really didn’t know how he knew how you liked it. He’s doing hell of a good job and you made a mental note to keep his number on speed dial.

“Shit..shit..fuck, fuck, fuck…Dean! Ah!” You felt your walls clenching around his fingers and threw your head back as his name escaped your lips.

Dean pulled his fingers out with a grin before he softly rubs away at your bud with the wet fingers and you could hear him chuckle lightly. “You know, you look pretty awesome when you come.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” You panted at him as you return back to reality.

Dean tsked you and murmured something that sounded awful lot like “not yet” before his mouth closes on your clit again, shaking his head like he’s a damn polaroid and fuck you didn’t know how long you’ll last because you could already feel your toes curling with anticipation.

His fingers slid in again and you couldn’t do anything else than to hold on to your legs like your life depends on it. This little fucker.

He pushed you legs further up with his free hand and then you felt his wet tongue toying at your other hole.

_Holy shit_.

“Dean.” You began to say but your words were swallowed by your moans.

“Shhh.” He hushed you before his tongue was on your asshole again. “Bet you like that, huh? Like it if someone pays attention to your ass, too?” He asked but he didn’t wait for your answer. Dean licked a wet trail from your asshole to your pussy, where his finger was still fucking you good, making a extra long stop to rim you and fuck if this didn’t feel good then you didn’t know what would. It was your kink and not many men would do that, but oh not Dean fucking Winchester. Of course he’d do it. He ate out your ass and pussy as if it was his last meal. And the sound he made assured you that he loves doing it and you thought that this must be heaven. It felt a lot like it.

“I fucking love it.” Finally you manage to say between sobs and pants. “Shit, I’m gonna cum again.”

_Oh. Shit._

Dean felt encouraged and began slurp on his meal like there was no tomorrow while his fingers were working your pussy open and fuck, you shudder when you came a second time, eyes flickering and you could see stars.

“Ready for me now, bitch?” Dean said when he stood back up, licking his fingers clean of you.


	5. Rough Sex

Dean got up on his feet and took a step back, he licked away at the juice that was running down his fingers. Her juice, and damn was it delicious. He could see her staring at him, as he devoured his fingers and he grinned, licking some more,  _deliberately_.

“C’mere.” He growled, holding her and pulling her up with his still damp hand.

She stood on her wobbly legs and he smirked. He took pride in it. He was the reason she felt this way. He was the reason she could barely think straight.

He wrestled her around and pushed her up against the car, her fingernails scraping at the roof of Baby and she let out soft moan, anticipating and excited for what’s to come.

The way she wiggled with her ass when he held her upper body pinned to the car was fucking sexy and if he wouldn’t have so much self-control, he would be creaming his pants.

He still held her up, pinning her body with his, as he leaned closer to her, putting his weight against her back and he could feel her chasing his crotch with her ass. Damn that little thing she does with her ass. His dick started to twitch and he was relieved that his pants were already half open, he would probably be needing a new pair because he would have burst that thing open  _right about now_.

Dean’s hands traveled up her thighs, disappearing under her skirt where his fingertips met her round globes. He took his time and liberty to massage them, coaxing a lustful sigh from her lips.

“Are you going to fuck me now, cowboy?” She tilted her head back and purred. She goddamn  _purred_  and looked at him with so much expectation and want. He couldn’t do anything else in that moment than grabbing her by the back of her neck and pull her in for a frenzy kiss, all teeth and tongue, it made his head spin and Dean didn’t know if he’ll ever get out of this delirious stage.

He hesitantly let go with a moan, a string of saliva between his lips that connected him to her like a magnet before it pulled him towards her and he kissed her again softly, as if he couldn’t get enough.  _Well, honest truth, he couldn’t._

Dean traced his hands up her ass and with one swift motion, he pulled at her panties. He hoped that it wasn’t her favorite because it just went to shreds in his hands and he made a mental note to buy her a new one if she wants. Maybe he should take her shopping. And then, he’ll probably be yanking that damn thing down her hips.  _Again. But hell, he’d take her anywhere if he’ll survive tonight._

“Those were my favorite!” She called out as she felt not one piece of panties falling down her legs, but two.

“I’ll make up for it, darling.” He pressed his body back on hers and growled into her ear, his breathing was like a warm breeze at her ear and it made the loose hair fly around and he bit down lightly on her earlobe before sucking it in.

He began to suck and bite down her jaw and neck. He’s sure he’s going to leave marks and then he probably has to go buy her a scarf. But really, he would just buy her anything. One could think that with the swelling of his dick, the size of his brain shrunk. Maybe it’s true because that girl had him wrapped around her fingers. She could say jump and he’d do it without hesitating. The only thing he’d say is to ask her  _how high_.

“Dean. Would you just fuck me already?!” It wasn’t a plea, it was a command. She grew tired of his stalling and he chuckled lightly before he let himself fall back on his knees. He could see her chasing him with her ass again and now that beautiful round thing was right in front of his face. He bit down on it, making her yelp in delight, followed by a giggle. So, she’s a kinky one and he didn’t mind.

He pushed up her skirt and although Dean’s been spending most of his time down there already, he couldn’t get enough. He needs it like air and he’s going to take it as long as he still could.

He felt her tilting her upper body, digging her nails into his scalp and grabbing at the short strands while she pulled him closer to her and that’s a fucking nice place for him to be pulled towards. He parted her cheeks and marveled at the sight before he stuck out his tongue and began to lick a line from her asshole to her folds and back, making her curse his name through her moans. And hell, she’s loud and it made him proud that it was him who can make her lose herself.

Fuck, if he didn’t really want to be in her right now, he would also be content of just burying his face in between her ass cheeks and make her cum over and over again. He wouldn’t even mind if he suffocates down here. He’d die a happy man, eating from a delicious buffet.

“Ah fuck! Dean!” She growled and bit down on her bottom lip while she wiggles with her ass in an attempt to make him let go of her. She’s ready and needs something inside of her _._

“Eager, are we?” He said with a shaken voice and he tries to hide it by distraction. Dean kneaded on her ass again before he slapped down hard on them, making her scream in pleasure as he watched it jiggle. He had to take a deep breath because he almost lost it again, seeing her shaking her hips and oh so needy.

_Play it cool now, play it cool._

He can’t.

Dean got back on his feet, his dick twitched visibly, craning its tip towards her opening but he doesn’t want to go in just yet. He’s afraid that he’s going to blow it the second he’s in and tries to calm himself down by thinking about other things. Bad thing. Things he hates. Ghouls. That’s it! He hates Ghouls. Shifters. Ghosts.  ~~Her ass. Her delicious juice~~.  _Damn it! He failed miserably._

“What do you want, kitten?” Dean smirked, he knows what she wants, he’s just really keen on hearing it.

“Oh god, are we doing there?” She wriggled a little more and put on her seducing voice, just to fuck with his head. “Please, Deano, I want you. I want your big cock in me. I want to feel you filling me up. I want - ”

And without a warning, he pushed the tip inside and it made her swallow her words and they were replaced with a relieving moan.

“Shit, so fucking tight, sweetheart!” He watched his cock disappearing in her pussy, inch by inch. Although she was dripping wetness all around, she was so tight that he needed to take it slow.

_Fuck. Shit. Goddammit. He’s going to blow!_

He didn’t expect for her to be this tight. When he manages to slide home and fill her up to the hilt, sheathed himself in the warmth of her pulsing flesh, Dean had to take a short break. He pushed himself on her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

“You ok?” He heard her whisper against his temple.

“Yeah..uh.. I..” He sighed and kissed down on her shoulder. “I just need … uh.. a moment. Don’t want to blow it too soon.”

_Jesus. Get a grip, Dean!_

She let out a laugh before she placed a kiss on his cheek and waited patiently for him to pick up where he left off.  

After a while, when he regained his composure and he was sure that he can go on, he began to move out and in again. Making sure to slam hard against her ass, testing the waters. When he was 100% sure that he had his dick under control, he began to fuck her harder.

Through his thrusts and the constant slapping of his balls against her rear, he could hear her moaning his name accompanied by  _harder_  and  _faster_  and Dean’s not going to deny her that.

“Come on big, boy. Is that all you’ve got?” She taunted him.

“Oh honey, you don’t know the half of it.” He grinned as he took a couple of steps back and pulled her with him. Dean then grabbed her by her upper arms and bent her down just a little before he began to fuck her like she wanted. Like a dirty girl deserved to be fucked. He fucks her like he means it, meeting her expectation and hopefully beyond.

There’s a string of profanities escaping her lips and each and every word has his name attached to it. He bit down his lip, because the dirty words that came out of her mouth was making his heart swell, it was music to his ears. If he could record and set a new ringtone now, this would be it.

“Your pussy’s taking me so good, sweetheart.” He added, almost breathlessly and she could hear her trying to come up with something but other and  _“Nngg.” “Ahh”._  There’s nothing.

After a while of heavy thrusting, he heard her shout above the sound of skin on skin slapping against each other.

“Ah fuck, Dean. Fuck me good. C’mon. You like the feeling, huh? You like feeling me clench my tight pussy around your throbbing cock?” She gasps, before he heard a scream and then he felt the clench and how her pretty hole filled itself with more juice. She just came on him but he’s not going to slow down. Not now. Not when she squeezes his cock so tight, he’s bursting.

“Where do you want it, sweetheart.” He managed to say between pumps and he knows that if she doesn’t tell him soon, he’ll going to fill her up.

“Fuck, fill me up, Dean. I want to feel your cum in me.” She said desperately and he let go of her arms and pulled her up instead, his hands clawed around her neck as he pushed his body against hers, sucking and licking away at the tender flesh before he let out a moan next to her ear, making her hear him cum while he thrusts lazily in and out of her, letting her tightness milking him.

He let out a chuckle as he breathed against her neck. His hands tilted her head around a bit and she smiled at him, her face all flushed and pink as he kissed her again, breathing into each other’s mouth.

She pushed her ass closer to him, grinding against him while he was still inside of her. He didn’t want to leave the warmth just yet and he’s happy she let him. Giving him the time he needs to come down from his heights.

There was a vibration in his pant pocket and he heard her grin “Either your phone’s ringing or your dick is really eager to have a second round.”

He pulled out of her and put his pants back on. Dean fished the phone from his pocket before letting out an audible sigh because he had to leave the warmth of her pussy. He turned his back on her and picked up the phone.

“Sammy?” He answered, but his eyes are locked on her.

He watched her as she walked around the car and pulled out a wet wipe from her bag and starts to wipe away the remains of their little escapade. How women have everything in their bags are mysterious to him.

“Dean! Where are you?”

“About an hour from the meeting point. Why?”

“What took you so long?” He could hear that Sam was a tad annoyed.

“We..uh.. had a break.” He winked at her as he saw her grinning at him and all of a sudden, her eyes flashed pink before they turned back to their natural color. He probably wouldn’t have even noticed it if he wouldn’t have looked at her that instant.

He saw her walking towards him, desperation in her eyes as she threw herself at him and wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

“Please, tell me you didn’t have sex with her, Dean!” He could literally see Sam’s bitch face through the phone as he scolded with him.

“I didn’t!” He protested and was trying to move away from her. She didn’t let him and was hugging him from behind now while her hand fumbled at the fly of his pants. Her tongue licked a trail down his jawline, nibbling at the base of his neck. “But what if.. uh.. What if  _hypothetically_ , I had sex with her?”

“Dean!” He could hear Sam being really angry and shouting around and Dean wonders what Sam’s keeping from him.

 


	6. Hand cuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for @spnkinkbingo. And I don’t know what I should say because I’m not really good at this smut thing atm. Bear with me. Next chapter will be better? Maybe? Haha..who am I kidding?!

“Fucking witches.” Dean muttered when he drove off after he talked to Sam.

Apparently she’s under a spell, Sam said. She could die, Sam said. We need to keep her alive, Bobby’s looking for Rowena, Sam did not only say it to him, he warned him as if he thinks that Dean would be able to kill her. We’ll meet at the motel, Sam said again and that’s what Dean’s trying to do. Get there as soon as possible.

He managed to cuff her to the inside handle of the door with one hand. It wasn’t easy, she was literally all over him. Now, under normal circumstances, Dean wouldn’t even mind.

He adjusted his rearview mirror while driving, so that he could keep an eye on her and now he wished that he didn’t.

“Hi, Dean.” She purred, grinning. God that stupid grin. He wished he could just wipe it off her face.

And then she spread her legs and she touched herself.  _Right the fuck there_. It was dark but Dean could still see that she was leaking like a fountain as her fingers circled on her sensitive bundle of nerves, making her moan out in delight. And if the sound doesn’t go straight to Dean’s cock, and he’s cursing that damn thing for springing back to life again.

“Shut up.” Dean hissed and tries to focus on the street ahead. His foot flooring the Impala.

“Please, Dean? I need it. I want you.” It came out a whimper and he almost didn’t hear her above the roaring of his car. She wriggles desperately around, her one hand still in the cuffs while she pushed the middle finger of the other hand into her wet heat. Dean  _knew_ that he should have cuffed both her hands.

She began to thrust it in and out before adding another digit and the wet sloppy sound her cunt makes every time her hand slapped against her pussy, is driving him crazy.  _And fucking hard_.

He could even see her nipples through her shirt. They’re so hard, he was sure she could use it to cut glass.

_Fuckery fuck._

“Dean.. ah.. please. You felt so good inside of me. Don’t you want that again? Feeling me hot and tight around your big cock? Hhmm?”

His dick straining hard against his fly now and he’s sure that his pants won’t be able to contain him any longer.

Gripping the steering wheel, he drove faster and he’s sure that if he put his foot down harder, he’s going to hit the street below him.

* * *

***

When Dean arrived at the motel, Sam was already waiting in front of their room.

“Do you need help with her?” Sam asked his brother but all he got in return was an awkward eyeroll and Sam was sure that Dean perfected his bitchface.

“I show you.” Dean said and opened up the door to the backseat before releasing the cuffs from her wrist. The moment she was free, she jumped at Dean, her legs wrapped around his waist as she hooked her feet behind his back. Her tongue darting out to lick a trail up his neck until she sucked in his earlobe, making him moan. “I got this, Sammy.” Dean huffed and proceeds to walk towards the room with her as his human rucksack.

When they finally cuffed her to the bed the brother’s stared at each other in disbelieve.

“Dude, did you cream yourself?” Sam chuckled at the wet patch on Dean’s crotch.

“Not funny, Sammy!” Dean said grumpily. “She’s leaking like a fountain. You deal with her while I’m taking a shower.” He walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

“You need to drink something.” Sam calmed her and sat on the bed, tipping the neck of the water bottle to her lips.

“Sam.. please.” She whined, wriggling around and her skirt hiked up, Sam could see what Dean meant by  _‘leaking’_. “You don’t understand. I need you. I need you to fuck me Sam!” She wriggled around the bed, making her skirt hike up even higher.

“Can’t do that, Y/N.”

“Oh god, Sam. I’m going to die if you don’t!” She tries to touch Sam with her feet. When she succeeded, she hooked one foot around his body, followed by the other one, caging him in and pulling him towards her with all the strengths she has.

“Hhm…Sammy. Don’t you want to help me? Oh god, I need you.” She said seductively and Sam tries to resist, tries to get up again, free himself from her grip but that grip is so tight around him, her wetness almost touching him and her arousal filled his nostrils, and Sam knows he shouldn’t give in but she smells so good.

“I know you want it, Sam. Get in there, Sammy, take me anyway you want.”

She trashed around on the bed, the cuffs restraining her from touching him and then her cunt got closer and closer, she pulled him to her with her thighs, until her wetness meet his hardening dick and fuck Sam knows he shouldn’t but he wants to.

He told himself that he’s doing it to save her life and before he even knew it, he unzipped his pants. Sam pulled his boxers down and he could see her smiling at him, a smile of a winner.

Sam rubbed his cock on her pulsing cunt, bathing it in her slick and he’s not going to lie. It felt good.  _Oh, so good._

“Put it in me, Sammy!” She begged for him, pushing her hips higher up, trying to reach him. “Oh fuck…. Fuck, yes!” She moaned out loud as Sam pushed himself in and sheathed himself in her warmth. She was so fucking tight and warm and wet and all the things in between. Sam’s head began to spin and he needed a moment before he could even start to move.

“Shit you’re so big, Sammy!” She bit down on her bottom lip as he began to move. His fingers digging into her hips, holding her steady as he started to move faster, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“C’mon Sammy. Faster! Make me cum!” She needed to cum. She needs it like air and if Sam doesn’t hurry, she doesn’t know if she’ll survive.

Sam smirked and sat back on his heel before he lifts up her hips a little, letting her thighs rest on his before he continues to pump harder, his thumb rubbing away at her clit, drawing sweet moans from her.

“Ah shit. Y/N.. I don’t know how long I can last.” Sam panted, his thumb still massaging her clit.

“Don’t you dare cum before me, Sammy. Don’t you dare!”

Little did they know what it’s not going to work. The spell hit when she was with Dean and the only one who could make her cum was him.


End file.
